The invention relates to a capacitor, in particular an intermediate circuit capacitor for a multi-phase system.
In power electronics multiple electrical networks are energetically coupled to a common DC voltage level by converters through electrical capacitors in an intermediate circuit. As a result of the repeated occurrence of switching processes, high, frequency-dependent power losses result from the changing currents in the phases. It is known that through planar current carriers, and through the magnetic interaction between the current-carrying layers with opposing current directions, a significant reduction in the inductance resulting from the interconnection results, and thereby significantly reduced power losses.
Document WO 2014/037168 A1 indicates an electrical energy storage cell with a large number of planar anode foils and a large number of planar cathode foils with alternately angled voltage layers, in which the total inductance is reduced by the planar current carriers in voltage layers positioned one above another.